The Honeymoon Swim
by kandieu
Summary: My one & only story. Bella and Edward on their honeymoon in the water... Short, sweet & complete. Rated M.


_All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

"His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and

winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper

water…."

_Breaking Dawn_, Isle Esme Page 85

My feet left the smooth sand as he drew me into him with an ever growing yearning. My mind could only concentrate on his face and how his eyes seared into mine. He pulled my body close to his and his lips met my own with desire and deliberateness. My heart jumped with the electic jolt of knowing that we weren't going to stop this time.

"Don't be afraid, Bella" he murmured as his beautiful mouth left mine and moved down to my throbbing throat. My body bent back as his hands slipped down my neck to my chest. My heart quickened wildly as his strong perfect hands finally felt the weight of my breasts. He gasped and my head swam.

"I have a better idea" he purred as he gently pulled back from my body. He picked me up with one fell swoop and strode into the shore and tenderly placed me on the still warm firm sand by the edge of the sea. I no longer could hear the sound of the waves, but only the blood pulsing through my fevered body. He at once hovered over me and dropped his lips onto my waiting ones, his hands in my hair, pressing my lips to his. His strong hands slid down to cup my breasts once again. Before I could even begin to savor that irresistible sensation, his right hand glided to my waist and then down to my hip and his fingers spread out.

My body reacted instantly and arched frantically towards him. I gasped out loud and he demanded "Bella, look at me". My eyes flew open as I hadn't even known I had closed them. The passion growing within me was so strong I almost couldn't bear it. I saw the concentration and ecstasy in his eyes. "I love you, Bella" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear over my pounding heart. "I can no longer wait…"

Then his body slid on top of mine, the weight of him was just a whisper on my skin but his hands seemed to burn me this time. One slid back down towards my hips and finally found what was even wetter than the ocean we had just left. My hands, locked behind his neck, untangled and drifted down his hard alabaster chest to his waist - and kept going.

He moaned almost painfully as my fingers found the patch of hair below his navel and finally grasped what I had been craving for so long. As our urgent hands at last explored what they had hungered for, his eyes were fastened on mine and impassioned. I stared at him in the moonlight, his flawless face nearly overcome with love and desire, and my breath began coming ever faster. His kept up with my own and finally surpassed it and he finally could stand it no more.

"Bella, Bella, my Bella" he cried as he rose above me for an instant and finally put his manhood where I most yearned for it. His eyes pierced mine as he slowly slid into me with a gentle push and we both gasped with the overwhelming pleasure of it, my eyes locked once again onto his blazing gold ones, so bright and fervered in the moonlight. He withdrew for an instant, afraid he had hurt me, and I pleaded "Please don't stop, Please". I seized his shoulders and crushed him to my chest and he slid back fully into me and then we were one.

He lifted his head and the look of pleasure he shot at me almost made me cry and I knew the same joyous expression was on my own face. Our bodies cleaved together and the motion of the ocean waves at our feet was then eclipsed by our willing hungry bodies. He moved with ever increasing force, waves upon waves of pleasure multiplying deep within me, and my body arched with his. I could think of nothing but him. "Edward, Edward, Edward" my mind and voice screamed. My heart, my body and my soul all cried out to Edward. He shouted my name, his golden eyes locked onto mine, and with a final crescendo we both exploded together.

"Oh Bella," Edward moaned "I never knew… I never thought… I have waited for _so_ many years but even I could _never _imagine…"

He shifted then to leave me and my eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. I spoke as soon as my breath could manage "Please don't, Edward, just stay, don't move." I didn't want our bodies to ever be apart again. I loved him so much I thought my heart would explode with the joy of our bodies finally being together. As he held me tight and my breathing slowed I wished I could always be in THIS moment, this one perfect instant, this _perfection_.

But then I realized...... I wanted to do it again. ;)


End file.
